


you can turn me on with just a touch

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [17]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Motorcycle Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, POV Eddie Brock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, tendril fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Eddie's restless and Venom has a plan to take him out of his head[or: Eddie and Venom fuck on the motorcycle]
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Every day with you [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165301
Comments: 10
Kudos: 271





	you can turn me on with just a touch

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from "Blinding Lights" by The Weeknd - 100% the inspiration for this fic. I listened to an hour long loop of the song multiple times while writing
> 
> I use they/them/their pronouns for Venom

It’s too cold for this but Eddie can’t help himself. He’s been going stir crazy indoors and right now he’s feeling reckless. He zips up his leather jacket, pockets his wallet and phone, and grabs his helmet.

Venom stirs beneath his skin, picking up on Eddie’s mood. Their tendrils materialize and wrap around the lower half of his face, a warm and gentle mask.

_Thanks_ Eddie thinks to Venom.

_**I got us**_ Venom replies and Eddie feels a soft surge of comfort pulsing along their bond. 

It’s night and the city is glowing with streetlights, headlights, golden light from apartment windows, harsh fluorescents from stores and businesses, multicolored lights flashing from bars and clubs. Eddie climbs onto his bike, feeling a little bit of his restlessness ease as soon as his body settles into place, thighs spread, boots firmly planted on the pavement, gloved hands flexing over the handlebars. The bike starts up with a familiar roar and Eddie grins. 

_Fuck it’s good to be back._

_**Yeah it is. Where are we going?** _

_Twin Peaks. Gotta get out of here._

_**Hell yeah.** _ __

Venom moves over his skin, the tickling sensation spreading down his arms until both of them are holding the bike. It’s infinitely subtler than their first terrifying excursions and chases through the city.

What’s also different from those early days is the way that Venom touches him, a firm pressure against his crotch, amplified by the bike’s vibrations; a questing tendril sliding over his ass, moving between his cheeks and caressing his rim.

_V, slow down, babe_. Eddie’s burning up and they’re still parked in the alley. How the fuck is he going to make it all the way to Twin Peaks like this?

_**Shh you love it.**_ Venom sounds far too pleased and Eddie groans, his hips rocking back, chasing the feeling. _**Drive fast, Eddie**_.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. And god damn he’s _missed this_.

They pull out of the alley and merge onto the one-way street. Eddie lets Venom take over because he knows that even though they’ll be breaking just about every traffic law and going way too fucking fast, Venom will keep them and the other drivers and pedestrians safe. No more car accidents on Venom’s watch.

It’s a special sort of thrill – being under Venom’s control, letting them pilot his body. It’s amazing in the bedroom and it’s just as exciting like this, racing through the streets, the lights flashing by, everything a blur, the wind roaring in his ears. His body leans into turns, squeezes the handles, accelerates and brakes.

And all the while Venom keeps torturing him with touches. A painful squeeze to his nipples has Eddie gasping and desperate. He can’t even grind his hips against the seat, he’s so firmly under Venom’s control. It’s diabolical and sexy as fuck. He’s just thankful that the mask and helmet and the relative privacy of the darkness are hiding his wrecked expression. He hasn’t been this turned on in public since… well. Probably since the last time Venom took his body out for a spin.

“V… god please… touch me more…” Eddie doesn’t even realize he’s spoken aloud at first. His voice is rough and needy, just how Venom likes him.

_**Keep begging and we’ll seeee** _

Such a fucking tease.

“Need you so bad,” Eddie pants. “Want you in me now.”

They’re not even halfway to their destination but Eddie doesn’t care. He just wants to be fucked, preferably bare assed and bent over the bike with Venom holding him down. The mental image has him groaning; they’ve messed around in front of the mirror so many times that he knows how it’ll look – black tendrils all over him, manipulating his body like a puppet suspended by a thousand strings, his every reaction orchestrated by his filthy and talented other.

The smallest tip of a tendril penetrates him and Eddie’s body jolts like he’s been struck by lightning. It’s hardly anything – not in comparison to the truly monstrous tendrils that Venom’s fucked him with before – but it’s squirming and insistent, moving deeper and deeper inside of him. 

“Oh fuck, fuck _fuck_!” Eddie is dying, needing to move but incapable of doing so. “ _More_ ,” he begs, arousal pounding through him. “Please, V, need more…”

_**Yesss**_ Venom’s pleased hiss in Eddie’s mind is its own pleasure. Knowing that his pleasure is feeding his other makes his heart swell. It’s the strange symbiosis of both giving and receiving, their desires feeding each other until he doesn’t know where he ends and Venom begins.

Eddie’s dick – unbearably hard and trapped in his jeans – is given a hard squeeze and he cries out, the sound lost in the rush as they race along the streets. The tendril in his ass curves, stroking his prostate with precision. The touches are light but building and building. Eddie’s pretty certain that, without Venom’s tight hold on his cock, he’d be cumming in his pants.

The sensation is acute, all encompassing. Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, mouth open on a soundless scream.

Venom anchors him to the bike, keeps them focused on their destination, whatever it is. Eddie doesn’t know anymore. He’s shaking inside, falling apart bit by bit under Venom’s relentless attentions. His mind is a blank landscape, nothing there but Venom.

Eddie’s vaguely aware that the bike has stopped, that they’re at a standstill. But he’s still vibrating from head to toe, lost in exquisite sensations. Venom pours comfort and reassurance along their bond, holding his mind just as surely as they’re holding his body.

**Got you, Eddie. Tell us what you need.**

Venom’s voice, low and raspy and utterly unique, brings Eddie back, draws him into this time and place and _damn_ – that’s one hell of a view.

San Francisco is spread before them, a glittery sea of lights, breathtaking and brilliant.

They have the view, and the entire park, to themselves. Cold air licks around the exposed skin at Eddie’s neck and he shivers at the contrast. It feels like he’s burning inside, molten and ready to erupt. Venom eases the hold on his body and Eddie starts to tremble, slumping forward over the handlebars. He feels both worn out from their sexy ride and excruciatingly tense like an over tight string on a violin, his delayed orgasm like a storm about to break over him.

Venom curls around him, tendrils out and petting him, gently caressing his shaking thighs. Venom’s firm, hot body crowds against his back and Eddie pushes against him. That teasing tendril is still inside him, lazily licking at his prostate.

Eddie _keens_ , rocking back, wanting more, more, more.

“Please, please, please,” he begs, the words spilling out without thought, his hands clumsy as he tries to unbutton his fly. Without Venom guiding his movements it feels like he’s lost all his fine motor skills. 

**Let me** Venom purrs. Large, clawed fingers work his fly open before easily lifting him in order to drag his jeans down around his thighs.

Eddie flinches away from the cold but he’s not cold for long. Venom is all around him, touching him and feeling him in an impossible number of ways. He’s pressed forward, chest pinned to the bike, bare ass raised and _fuck!_ Venom’s tongue, thick and wet, drags over his already over-sensitized rim, teasing and prodding.

“ _Jesus Christ!_ ” Eddie clutches at the bike, his body bowing as Venom’s tongue enters him. Venom eases in with steady licks and pressure, reaching in deeper than seems physically possible. It’s mind-blowing, shattering, and intensely intimate.

Eddie’s moans and cries sound loud in his ears, out here in this desolate spot. The bike creaks under them and the wet noises that they’re making… _god_. Eddie loves it so much, being this exposed and open. He could absolutely cum like this but Venom’s still holding his orgasm at bay, still keeping him on edge. 

Venom slowly withdraws their tongue, making Eddie sob with need. Venom’s satisfaction washes over him just as Venom runs tendrils over his exposed skin and under his clothes.

**My Eddie** Venom purrs. **Love you like this.** A thin tendril strokes over his flushed face, wiping away tears and sweat.

“I… can’t…” Eddie gasps, barely able to speak. “Need to cum, V, _please_.”

**Soon**.

The promise of relief keeps Eddie from going insane. His hands are aching from his death grip on the bike but it’s nothing compared to the relentless ache in his dick. He’s going out of his mind with need but the grasping, needy part of him that loves to be controlled like this is immensely pleased.

Venom doesn’t make him wait long at all, spreading Eddie’s cheeks with those huge, clawed hands. They burn against his cold skin, claws digging in just enough to scrap and hurt without breaking the skin. Anticipation simmers in Eddie’s gut.

The press of a truly monstrous sized tendril against his hole has him sucking in all the air he can in gleeful preparation. _Fuck fuck fuck_. Venom’s size is purely based on whatever Eddie wants and right now he desperately wants to be wrecked. With Venom, Eddie doesn’t have to worry about a thing, about being hurt, because V is right there with him, giving him what he needs and taking care of him.

He’s been well prepared by Venom’s tongue but it’s still an effort taking them. And that’s half the fun, sweating and swearing as Venom works in inch after inch, slowly filling him until he can’t take anymore.

Venom holds him close and Eddie lets himself adjust. He so stuffed that it feels like his body will never go back to normal. His muscles squeeze around Venom and his heart, already racing, kicks up the pace. He can feel his pulse everywhere, but mostly in his throbbing dick. He _needs_ release and he _needs_ to get fucked stupid.

“Now, V,” he breathes. “Take me.”

And Venom does, pounding into him so hard that Eddie’s concerned the bike will break. But his concern is instantly dismissed, all thoughts obliterated by the onslaught, his body being used in the best way. Overwhelming pleasure engulfs him and he goes screaming over the edge, shooting cum all over the leather seat of the bike. Venom doesn’t relent, not until Eddie’s weeping and begging all over again.

He’s a mess, soaked in sweat, covered in cum, slumped on the bike like a rag doll. Venom’s tongue licks over him, a gentle cleaning that still makes Eddie cry from how sensitive he feels.

**Eddie, beautiful Eddie, my Eddie.** Venom soothes him, wrapping him up, practically swaddling him in a cozy nest of tendrils. It’s warm and safe and soft. Venom is a boss, not only at fucking, but also aftercare.

“Mmm.” Eddie nuzzles in, the most movement his body can manage. “Love you…”

**Adorable man**. Venom says, voice deep and fond. **Love you, Eddie.**

The lights of the city wink from the valley and Eddie smiles, feeling intensely satisfied. Soon they’ll go back to the city, back to their apartment and reality. But this moment is bliss, him and Venom alone together above their city and their home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
